Tongue Tied
by DEADTHING
Summary: Yosuke always made fun of Kanji for being gay, but it turns out he's struggling with his own sexuality. One-shot for now.


_a/n: short thing meant to be a random one-shot because i was thinking of yu/yosuke last night, might continue if people like it enough.  
hopefully the timeline is correct, went off what i read from a walkthrough._

 **...**

* * *

 **June 27th, Okina City.  
**

Summer was coming, round the corner was some good times to be had. Rise was still recovering from all that happened in the TV, which left the rest of them to their devices for a while. Yosuke didn't mind, it was nice having days that he could just kick back and not have to worry about getting tired out from so much training. Sure Yu did invite them to come with him into the TV every now and then, it was mostly just searching for items and not exactly training up- Seeing as there wasn't a threat at the current moment. Though the more Yosuke thought about it the more he felt a little nauseated thinking about what might happen next, none of them could be sure who'd be thrown in next. They just had to wait.

Today was a particularly hot day in Inaba, Yu had invited Yosuke out to Okina City to do something together. Yosuke could never say no to spending time with his favorite partner. Due to his bike having been broken he had to ride on the back of Yu's scooter, which could've got them in trouble but luckily they made it to Okina without getting pulled over.

"Damn Yu, you sure do drive fast..." Yosuke leaned off the side of the bike and stretched himself out. A large yawn overtaking him for a moment before he looked back to Yu with a smile.

"I just wanted to make sure we didn't get seen. Wouldn't want another trip to the station..." They both internally cringed, remembering what had happened last time. Well, at least this one would totally be Yu's fault and not Yosuke's. That's what Yosuke told himself.

"Well Partner, what're we here to do?" the brunette cast a inquisitive stare at the other.

"I was thinking maybe we could buy some new summer clothes, then see a movie." With a kick, Yu released the latch on his scooter to keep it in place while they were gone and then stood up, motioning to CROCO fur. Yosuke laughed and stood up too, following behind him. Yu fished in his pockets for a moment and pulled out two movie tickets, handing one to Yosuke before frowning at it. "Oh, but the movie doesn't start for a few hours..." He sadly declared.

"Nah, that's fine. I know a nice cafe they got here. Maybe we can get something to eat there first? Or maybe find some hotties to-"

"Remember how that went last time?"Yu cut in, laughing heartily. Nope, nothing but bad memories there, Yosuke regretted even starting to say that and just sighed. "Anyway, the cafe sounds like a good idea. My treat this time."

Hearing that made Yosuke perk up, whoa... this was the first time Yu offered to pay, ususally it was him doing that. The silver haired teen caught his surprised look and smiled at him, and for a moment Yosuke felt his face heat up. Was he... blushing? No, no that was probably just embarrassment. There was absolutely no reason to be blushing right now! "I-I.. appreciate that Yu."

"Are you alright Yosuke, you sound a little flustered?"

"No, no I'm fine. Don't worry about it partner."

A somewhat awkward silence hung between them for most of the shopping trip, both of them bought a few new summer outfits. They picked out one for themselves, and had the other choose one for each other. Without realizing it, they somehow spent almost an hour there- Leaving a little over 40 minutes for them to spend at the cafe.

When they arrived, Yosuke offered to break the silence. "So, enjoying your time in Inaba so far?" It was a random question, probably caught Yu off guard considering he knew full and well that Yu was enjoying himself.

"I am. Its a lot nicer than back home, everyone says there's nothing to do out here but... I think that might be part of the reason why I like it so much here." He absently stirred his coffee, taking a moment to look up at Yosuke with a gentle smile. "And I have plenty of time to spend with you and everyone else. I love it here." That smile seemed to make Yosuke's heart skip a beat, he enjoyed spending time together? Well, the brunette knew that but why did it feel so weird to hear him say it to him one-on-one? "Yosuke?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Yu saying his name. "Huh? What is it?" Yosuke blinked rather confused.

Yu tilted his head and said, "Did you hear what I said?" to which Yosuke nodded.

"Sure did, sorry. I was just busy thinking about things." he gave a small laugh.

"Like what?" When Yu said that Yosuke nearly froze, he wasn't expecting him to inquire further about it and began to sweat profusely. "O-Oh... well, you know. Stuff, about the case- No, I mean, uh... us? N-No dammit, that doesn't sound right either, uh..." Yosuke staggered, nothing was coming out right- fuck. His mind was slightly jumbled.

The other was silent for a moment before reaching over the table carefully, and placing a hand on Yosuke's shoulder. "Take your time Yosuke, you can tell me anything." That was really reassuring to hear, he nodded softly and tried to get his thoughts in order.

If this came out wrong, it would sound... gay. Yosuke cringed at the thought of that, he wasn't gay. But if he was...Nope- Nu-uh, let's not go there. Instead he absently coughed and started. "Well... It was just a little weird..."

"What is?"

"When you said you enjoyed spending time with me... I-I mean, everyone." Now that he mentioned it, Yosuke screamed inside wishing he hadn't brought it up. No this was too awkward... What would Yu say to that? Would he think he was gay? Oh god... The thought sickened him- But at the same time... he wasn't grossed out by Kanji so maybe it wouldn't bother him? W-Wait, why was he already thinking like he _was_ gay!

"Yosuke... You look cute."

"Huh...?" What? Why did Yu say that?

"No, just. The face you're making. You look really embarrassed... It's cute." Yu laughed, it wasn't supposed to be in a bad way but somehow it made Yosuke feel like he'd just been stabbed right in the chest. It stung a little, but he just laughed along with Yu so that it wasn't all that awkward. "I'm sorry if that sounded weird... But Yosuke, I do like spending time with you. You're the first person I got to know when I moved here, so I guess... I feel a little more connected to you than everyone else."

His eyes widened, Yosuke had no idea Yu felt like that. It was actually really nice to hear. "Whoa... To tell you the truth, I feel the same. You're the only one who got to see my ugly side... Besides Teddie..." Yosuke took a moment to take a sip of his coffee. "I feel a lot more connected to you because we're both from the city, it feels good to have someone like you at my side." Honestly, he had to stop himself from blurting out an 'I love you'. Yosuke immediately started sweating.

"Its almost time for the movie to start, we should get going." Yu said, almost as if on cue with Yosuke sweating. He nodded fervently and stood up, watching Yu flag a waiter and paying before he motioned they should go. The rest of the day went without much incident, and they had a good time at the movies. Yu dropped Yosuke off at his house and they parted ways.

That night Yosuke had a hard time getting to sleep. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't quit thinking about today. Surely it was just a friend thing that had happened right? Nothing else? He rose tiredly in his bed, and leaned over to the bottom drawer of his nightstand and pulled out some lotion, tissues, and a magazine. Might as well rub one out, huh? That always got him tired and his family was asleep so he didn't have to run on the risk of being caught. Yosuke let out a long sigh and ticked on the light next to him on a dim setting and leaned back, one hand pushing his shorts down just enough to expose himself.

This wasn't anything new, he often had late night jerk off sessions since it was really the only time he ever got privacy. One hand flipped open the magazine, turning to a random page which happened to have a girl getting pounded from behind while the man plowing her was fingering her. There were other various acts of sodomy on the two pages but Yosuke focused on that one, and squirted some lotion into his hand. He laced it around his member, which was slowly beginning to stiffen from the magazine. It didn't take long before he was breathing a little heavily and his cock was rock hard, pre-cum dribbling sexily from the tip.

Yosuke's free hand buried itself in his hair, his wrist covering his face as if there was someone he was hiding his expression from. He tried to focus on vigorously jerking himself off but caught himself thinking of Yu again. The image from the book made him briefly think of himself in the woman's position, and Yu as the one burying his cock deep inside of him. No, no this was wrong- Yu was his friend, he didn't want to think of him that way- But his hand didn't stop. If anything the speed picked up more and he had a hard time stifling his moans and absently started moaning out Yu's name.

It felt wrong, and Yosuke knew it. But before he knew it he arched his back and gave a small gasp before cumming onto the pages of the magazine. All while still imagining Yu having sex with him- Well, if he wasn't tired before then he was tired now. A little disgusted with himself too, but there wasn't much he could do about that and just packed the things back up and shoved them back into the drawer. Yosuke bit his lip and covered himself up again before flicking the light off and laying in bed.

That helped somewhat, and part of him wished he hadn't chose tonight to jerk off. What a dumb move.


End file.
